conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Korean Republic
The Greater Korean Republic '''(commonly referred to as the '''GKR or just Korean Republic) is a sovereign state located in East Asia. It borders Japan to the south across the Korea Strait, China to the north along the Amrok and Tumen Rivers, and Russia to the northeast across a small section of the Tumen River. History The Political Crisis of 2007 caused unrest across the world, espically in Asia. Although South Korea managed to get through crisis with little effects on them, North Korea was now suffering from UN Security Council sanctions, no food shipping entering the country, and all support for their cause from China has disipated. North Korea declared war on South Korea on January 2, 2008, and North Korean tanks crossed the DMZ and began their invasion of South Korea. The Republic of Korea Army assembled an large garrison in Seoul and after the bloody two-weak battle between North Korea and South Korea, the North Korean were defeated and the South Koreans began to push the North Koreans back to the 38th Parallel. On January 24, the South Koreans crossed the 38th Parallel and DMZ and invaded North Korea. The Korea's People Army was defeated during the intial invasion with the use of Predator drones, and stealth bombers. The North Korean's Migs were no match for the South Korean's F-15K and F-16 Fighting Falcons, and were immeaditly devestated with missiles. On February 2, Pyongyang was devastated by heavy military bombings and riots by the people, and Kim Jong-il and Kim Jong-un attempted to flee from Pyongyang, but their convoy was ambushed and Kim Jong-un and Kim Jong-il was captured. The Treaty of Busan was signed, leading to the disbandment and annexation of North Korea. In Seoul, President Roh Moo-hyun announces the "Greater Korean Republic" to the world, and the Constitution of the Greater Korean Republic is drafted and signed on February 18. Following the formation of the Greater Korean Republic, Kim Jong-il was tried by the GKR Supreme Court on March 12, and Kim Jong-un was tried on April 12. Kim Jong-il was given an life-time sentence in District 9, and Kim Jong-un was given an fifty year sentence to District 9. In 2009, Japan's Imperial Family and newly-elected President Sang Isuel met in Tokyo to discuss the absorbtion of Japan into the Greater Korean Republic. In 2010, the Greater Korean Army entered Vladivostok and Sakahlin, which was chaos ridden with rouge military units, who lef their bases when they abandoned there post. The GKA immeaditly used this oppurtunity, and captured Vladivostok, and annexed it and the surrounding area into the GKR. The southern tip of the Kamatacha Peninsula was sieze on May 1, after the need for an test site arose in the DOD, and the abandoned territory of Kamatcha was perfect. Goverment See article: Government of the Greater Korean Republic Under the Constitution of the GKR, the goverment is divided into three branches: executive, legislative, and judicial. The legislative and executive branches operate primarely at national level although various ministries in the executive branch also carry out local functions. Local governments are semi-autonomous, and contain executive and legislative bodies of their own. The judicial branch operates at both the national and local levels. The Greater Korean Republic is a unitary semi-presidential republic. Foreign relations See article: Foreign Relations of the Greater Korean Republic Geography and climate Geography The Greater Korean Republic occupies the Korean Peninsula, which extends some 1,100 km (680 miles) from the Asian mainland. The country also occupies the Japanese Archpaligio, the southern tip of the Kamatcha Peninsula, Sakahlin Island, and the areas around Vladivostok. The GKR's terrain is mostly moutainous, with plains and flatlands located on the Island of Sakahlin, Vladivostok, and the southern tip of Kamatcha Peninsula. The highest point in the GKR is Mount Fuji. Climate Rainfall is concentrated in the summer months of June through September. The southern coast is subject to late summer typhoons that bring strong winds and heavy rains. The average annual precipitation varies from 1,370 millimeters (54 inches) in Seoul to 1,470 millimeters (58 inches) in Busan. There are occasional typhoons that bring high winds and floods. In the northern region of the Korean Peninsula has a continental climate with four distinct seasons. Long winters bring bitter cold and clear weather interspersed with snow storms as a result of northern and northwestern winds that blow from Siberia. Average snowfall is 37 days during the winter. The weather is likely to be particularly harsh in the northern, mountainous regions. Summer tends to be short, hot, humid, and rainy because of the southern and southeastern monsoon winds that bring moist air from the Pacific Ocean. Typhoons affect the peninsula on an average of at least once every summer Economy The Greater Korean Republic form of currency is referred to as the won. The Korean won is one of the most expensive currencies in the world, with the abosrbtion of the Japanese yen and the collaspe of the US dollar. The Greater Korean Republic also has one of the strongest and largest economies in the world. The Greater Korean Republic has 370 million dollars in debt, and after an deal with many nations, and the GKR was not responsible for the debt owned by the North Koreans and Japanese before there annexation. The GKR GDP is $5.4 trillion dollars. Coin minted currency comes in: 5, 10, 25, 75 cents. Paper-printed currency comes in $1, $5, $10, $20, $50, $100, $500, $1000. The $1000 bill is not distributed to the public, and is only used by the goverment and large corporations for transactions and deals with other nations. The GKR's economy relies heavily on industry. The automotive and aerospace industry is the top industry in the GKR, followed by shipbuilding and construction. The electronic industry is one of the fastest-growing industry in the economy, and is expected to surpass China's capabilites in 2020. The GKR exports automobiles, ships, electronics, and weapon defense systems, while it imports minerals and rescources, oil, and other important goods to the economy. The Seoul Stock Exchange is the largest in the nation, and the second-largest in the world, with the first being the New York Stock Exchange in the Northern Coalition. Infastructure Science and technology The Greater Korean Republic is one of the leading nation in scientific research, particular technology, machinery, and biomedical. Aerospace is one of the Greater Korean Republic's major advancement, and has expanded its research with the fall of North Korea and the DMZ. During the day's of an divided Korea, US-Korea agreements kept South Korea from tesitng any missiles in an attempt to keep peace between the two Korea's. When North Korea fell, and the US collapsed, all agreements with them were declared void, and that began the GKR's advance into aerospace technology. Recently, the country has launched GKR 1, the first satellite to be put up into space by the new program called KoreanSat, which is expected to repair and update the aging GPS network. KoreanSat also marked the beginning of the Greater Korean Republic Space Program and its race toward an superpower (both on Earth and in space). The GKR launched its first intercontinental ballistic missile on April 13, which South Korea wasn't allowed to do when both North Korea and the United States existed. On June 1, the Greater Korean Republic detonated its first nuclear weapon, which caused international concern among Korea's enemy's: China and Russia. Since the Political Crisis of 2007, the major conglomerates in the Greater Korean Republic has spent heavily on research into aerospace technology, space technology, biomedical technology, and other technologies. Hyundai, for example, has produced the Greater Korean Republic's first stealth fighter after funding from the government helped make it possible. Transportation Transportation in the Greater Korean Republic is modern and infastructure spending is large. Highways in the GKR are classified as freeways. Freeways in and out of Pyongyang, Tokyo, and Seoul are toll highways, while the other stretches of road is open road. All freeways in the GKR are maitained by the Korean Freeway Management or KFM for short. All towns in the Greater Korean Republic are serviced by local bus companies, and are maintained by the local goverment. The Greater Korean Republic has one of the world's largest shipbuilding industry in the world, and operates 567 merchant vessels. Ferry systems from Pusan to Hiroshima connects the Japanese Home Islands to the Korean Peninsula. Incheon International Airport is the largest airport on the Korean Peninsula, and Kansai International Airport being the largest on the Japanese Home Islands. Energy See article: Energy in the Greater Korean Republic Since the fall of North Korea and the annexation of Japan, the Greater Korean Republic has become the fifth-largest nuclear producer; and has twenty-four operational nuclear power plants - four in southern Korea, seventeen on the Japanese Home Island's, and three located in northern Korea. Both the federal and local goverments have been looking into energy producers, such as geothermal or wave power from the sea. As of 2012, 57% of the Greater Korean Republic is powered by nuclear energy. 27% are powered by non-renewable rescources (oil, natural gas, coal), and 16% is powered by renewable rescources (wind, geothermal, wave, and solar). Health In the Greater Korean Republic, health care is provided by national and local governments. Payment for personal medical services is offered through a universal health insurance system that provides relative equality of access, with fees set by a government committee. People without insurance through employers can participate in a national health insurance program administered by local governments. However, the Greater Korean Republic faces many enviormental challenges. Enviormental pollution from the major industrial centers is an problem, and steps to battle the pollution continues. Another issue is the mines that are located across the Korean Peninsula, with the recent cases of famers plowing into mines placed by the North Koreans in their retreat. Education See article: Education in the Greater Korean Republic Education in the Greater Korean Republic is regarded as crucial to financial and social success, and competition is consequently fierce, with many participating in intense outside tutoring to supplement classes. The Greater Korean Republic education system is technologically advanced and it is the world's first country to bring high-speed fibre-optic broadband internet access to every primary and secondary school nation-wide. Using this infrastructure, the country has developed the first Digital Textbooks in the world, which will be distributed for free to every primary and secondary school nation-wide by 2013. Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:New Era Category:Nations